First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $-4$ times $x$ and add $9$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $4$ and the product of $-9$ and that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-4$ times $x$ $-4 \times x = \color{orange}{-4x}$ What does adding $9$ to $-4x$ do? $-4x$ $ + 9$ What is the product of $-9$ times that expression $-9 \times (-4x + 9) = \color{orange}{-9(-4x+9)}$ What is the sum of $4$ and $\color{orange}{-9(-4x+9)}$ $-9(-4x+9)$ $ + 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-9(-4x+9)+4$.